Life By Answer Phone
by Emony1
Summary: Messages left on the Roomies answering machines in late season 12 and just afterwards.


Title: Life by Answer PhoneFandom: ER  
Character(s) or Pairing: Ray/Neela  
Prompt: #19 – Caught in the form of limitation.  
Rating: PG-13  
Summary: Messages left on the Roomies answering machines in late season 12 and just afterwards.  
Disclaimer: I don't own any recognisable characters, and they are used here without permission. ER belongs to Michael Crichton, John Wells, Amblin Entertainment, Warner Brothers and a bunch of other people all of whom are richer than me.  
A/N: Spoilers for Strange Bedfellows onwards.  
A/N: Other authors have written fics in a similar style, e.g. Robyn the Snowshoe Hare's fic Answering Machine Blues.  
Beta: Ash - much thanks, hon!

* * *

_"You've reached Neela Rasgotra_ and Ray Barnett_. Please leave a message after the tone."_

Hey. It's Morris. Message for my man Ray, not that I wouldn't leave a message for the lovely Neela – but this one's for Ray. Ray man, can you cover my shift Tuesday night? Thanks.

_"Hello. You've reached Neela Rasgotra _and Ray Barnett_. Please leave a message after the tone."_

Hey guys, Radha, how's life? Ray did you get that string you were after? Neela, hon, give me a call – Dad's on the warpath again. Talk soon.

_"Hello. You've reached Neela Rasgotra _and Ray Barnett_. Please leave a message after the tone."_

Ray man, give me a buzz. It's Bret.

_"Hello. You've reached Neela Rasgotra _and Ray Barnett_. Please leave a message after the tone."_

Neela Rasgotra. You will pick this phone up _now_, young lady. What are you doing still in this place with that man? You are a respectable married woman now. I know your sister called you; that does _not_ mean you can ignore me, young lady!

_"Hello. You've reached Neela Rasgotra _and Ray Barnett_. Please leave a message after the tone."_

Hey guys. It's Abby. Ray, can you remember to bring in that DVD you borrowed. Neela, we're still on for coffee, ok Luka, sorry – I meant hot chocolate – after shift, right?

* * *

_"Hello. You've reached Neela Rasgotra. If you're looking for Abby, try Luka's or the ER. Please leave a message after the tone, thank you."_

Neela, it's Abby. You can't ignore us all forever.

_"Hello. You've reached Neela Rasgotra. If you're looking for Abby, try Luka's or the ER. Please leave a message after the tone, thank you."_

It's Ray. long pause Call me.

_"Hey. Ray here. If you're looking for Neela leave a message and I'll get back to you."_

It's Radha. What do you mean if I'm looking for Neela? What's going on?

_"Hello. You've reached Neela Rasgotra. If you're looking for Abby, try Luka's or the ER. Please leave a message after the tone, thank you."_

Neela, hon, it's your sister. Called Ray and when he finally got back to me, I'm calling here. Why didn't you call? You know you can tell me everything, right?

_"Hello. You've reached Neela Rasgotra. If you're looking for Abby, try Luka's or the ER. Please leave a message after the tone, thank you."_

Not looking for myself, wouldn't it be weird if I were, though? Never mind, just to warn you that Albright's in a mood, worse than normal, today.

_"Hey. Ray here. If you're looking for Neela leave a message and I'll get back to you."_

This is Mr Rasgotra. I would like to know what you have done with my daughter, young man. Where is she?

_"Hello. You've reached Neela Rasgotra. If you're looking for Abby, try Luka's or the ER. Please leave a message after the tone, thank you."_

Uh, hey, it's me, Ray. Um, I know you're off during my shift today, so if you were looking for a time to get the rest of your stuff? Call me.

_"Hello. You've reached Neela Rasgotra. If you're looking for Abby, try Luka's or the ER. Please leave a message after the tone, thank you."_

It seems you have finally learnt your lesson. Your mother would like to hear from you at some point if you can fit it into your busy schedule.

_"Hey. Ray here. If you're looking for Neela leave a message and I'll get back to you."_

Uh, hey. It's Morris. Not looking for Neela, I know where she is. I'm free tonight if you want to ya know-

* * *

_"Hello. You've reached Neela Rasgotra. If you're looking for Abby, try Luka's or the ER. Please leave a message after the tone, thank you."_

Hello Neela. It's Luka. I know Abby talked to you earlier, but if you need anything, don't hesitate to let us know. Anything. Also, there are some forms from the department that Kerry thinks you need to fill in. Don't worry about them; get to them when you feel like it.

_"Hello. You've reached Neela Rasgotra. If you're looking for Abby, try Luka's or the ER. Please leave a message after the tone, thank you."_

Neela, it's Ray. Call me if you just, you know, want to talk or anything.

_"Hello. You've reached Neela Rasgotra. If you're looking for Abby, try Luka's or the ER. Please leave a message after the tone, thank you."_

Neela, it's Greg-

_"Hello. You've reached Neela Rasgotra. If you're looking for Abby, try Luka's or the ER. Please leave a message after the tone, thank you."_

Dr Rasgotra, this is Captain Evans. If you could call me back at a convenient time it would be much appreciated.

_"Hello. You've reached Neela Rasgotra. If you're looking for Abby, try Luka's or the ER. Please leave a message after the tone, thank you."_

Hey. It's Ray. I'm here if you need anything.

_"Hello. You've reached Neela Rasgotra. If you're looking for Abby, try Luka's or the ER. Please leave a message after the tone, thank you."_

Hey, it's Abby. Do you need me to get you anything? I'm stopping by the Jumbomart on the way home.

_"Hey. Ray here. If you're looking for Neela leave a message and I'll get back to you."_

Ray man, it's Nick. We all heard the news; do you know if there's anything we can do?

_"Hello. You've reached Neela Rasgotra. If you're looking for Abby, try Luka's or the ER. Please leave a message after the tone, thank you."_

Hey Neela. It's Abby again. Pratt said you were doing, well, not well, but you know… Anyway, you know I'm here, right?

_"Hello. You've reached Neela Rasgotra. If you're looking for Abby, try Luka's or the ER. Please leave a message after the tone, thank you."_

It's Ray. Are you ok?

_"Hello. You've reached Neela Rasgotra. If you're looking for Abby, try Luka's or the ER. Please leave a message after the tone, thank you."_

Hey, it's Greg-

_"Hello. You've reached Neela Rasgotra. If you're looking for Abby, try Luka's or the ER. Please leave a message after the tone, thank you."_

Neela? Are you there? Unfortunately your mother and I will be unable to make the trip to The States at present. We shall send some flowers, is there an address we can contact for those?

_"Hello. You've reached Neela Rasgotra. If you're looking for Abby, try Luka's or the ER. Please leave a message after the tone, thank you."_

It's me again. I forgot that Nick, Bret and the guys wanted to know if there was anything they could do?

_"Hello. You've reached Neela Rasgotra. If you're looking for Abby, try Luka's or the ER. Please leave a message after the tone, thank you."_

Neela, hon, it's Radha. I know you said before you'd ring and we wouldn't have to ring you. But I have good news, sort of. I'll be over in a few weeks. I know it's not great, but it's the best I could do at short notice. I'm also sending flowers with Mum and Dad's. I know you said not to and all, but when can you ever stop our parents?

_"Hey. Ray here. If you're looking for Neela leave a message and I'll get back to you."_

Thanks man. Some dude called Pratt, is that for real? Anyway, he called and told us about the not sending flowers and stuff, but that she appreciated the thought.

* * *

_"Hello. You've reached Neela Rasgotra. If you're looking for Abby, try Luka's or the ER. Please leave a message after the tone, thank you."_

Neela, this is Kerry Weaver. I'm sorry to have to do this so soon. I'm sure you've heard about the, the incident in the ER? Again, I'm sorry to have to ask, but could you possibly come back a little earlier and take some shifts in the ER? Get back to me when you can.

_"Hey. Ray here. If you're looking for Neela leave a message and I'll get back to you."_

Ray, it's Nee-

The End.


End file.
